


Jacket of Holding

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, He pulled an entire sandwich out of his inside pocket, I guess this is a crack fic but I thought about the bag of holding in dnd, and seriously I know men's jackets have big pockets but to fit a cheese and pickle sarnie in it, and still have the cheese be fine, but not a earth jacket that can hold a sandwich like that., nah I'll believe in a sentient mirror universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: The TARDIS has a gift for Graham, the most sensible of Team TARDIS.





	Jacket of Holding

It’s a usual morning for Team TARDIS; Yasmin is staring at The Doctor in the console room. Ryan is nudging her and playfully winking. The Doctor is blissfully and hopelessly unaware that Yasmin is staring at her. As for Graham though, well for the ninth time in a row The TARDIS has lead a very hungry and very jacket-less Graham into the TARDIS wardrobe.

Graham upon seeing the wardrobe again sighs loudly.

“Look, I’m sorry about calling you a thing but it was one time and I didn’t know you were alive, I’m truly sorry.” he says looking up at the ceiling and awkwardly patting the wall. “But if I don’t get my breakfast I’m going to be in a sour mood all day and The Doc has a nice holiday planet for us to go to. So I just need to get some breakfast and get my jacket.” he pleads.

The TARDIS vrwoops in response and Graham throws his hands up while storming out of the wardrobe for the ninth time, getting increasingly hangry.

“Out of all the ships you could’ve got on Graham, you had to get on the one that was alive.” he grumbles to himself. He heads towards his allocated room in hope of finding his missing jacket and the sarnie he packed away in it. He sees the door to his room and rushes to open it but ends up in the Wardrobe for the Tenth time.

Graham hears another loud “VWROOP.” and he just runs his hands through his hair and sits on the floor.

“You’ve won, I give up, and now you’re going to have to explain to the Doc why one of her friends is dead in her wardrobe because I’m not moving.” Graham shouts at the ceiling becoming despondent in his hungry state.

The TARDIS sighs and wishes that her Human passenger could just understand her telepathically like her dear thief can, because just in front of Graham is his jacket, hanging up with a “You’re Welcome, please turn over” note stuck to it. On the back of the sign is list of instructions on how to use the new features.

 

Ten minutes soon pass and Graham is true to his word because he hasn’t moved off the floor, and in his hungry state he doesn’t seem very inclined to move and for a moment The TARDIS think she might’ve killed him but nope he’s still breathing so she does the next best thing and makes the stand his jacket is on fall upon the floor with a harsh clang and a rude VWROOOP which roughly translates to “Humans are very dumb when hungry.” and “Do I have to do everything around here.”

Graham though, doesn’t hear what the TARDIS says because he's just a pudding brain.

He jumps and stares at his suddenly found Jacket and the “You’re Welcome, please turn over.” note sticking on it. He takes the note and turns it over, reads it.

Graham O’Brien, The Fourth Human friend to this version of my Thief.

“Wait, why am I The Fourth human friend?” Graham says in an insulted fashion.

The TARDIS would roll her eyes, but she doesn’t have any so she settles with a shudder and a loud noise.

“Alright, alright, I’ll carry on reading.” Graham says in surrender.

'You seem the most sensible. You make food, First Human Friend to this version of my Thief (Yasmin Khan) and Second Human Friend to this version of my Thief (Ryan Sinclair) do not. My Thief only eats biscuits. Therefore, you, Fourth Human Friend to this version of my Thief are the most sensible. I took your jacket, made adjustments to it. It’s bigger on the inside, there is a fridge, don’t store open drinks in it.

PS To use, put your hand in it and think of an object. Try ‘Sandwich’.'

Graham finishes reading the note and gingerly picks up his jacket. He puts his hand in the inside pocket and thinks ‘Sandwich’ he feels daft and is about to remove his hand when the sandwich that he made yesterday appears in his hand, chilled.

Surprised that it actually worked Graham takes no time, he slips his jacket on, rushes out the door with the sandwich in his mouth. He stops and turns back in and yells a quick “Thanks and I’ll never call you a thing again.” over a mouthful of day old sandwich and briskly walks towards the console room muttering about putting so many snacks in his pockets so he’ll never have to go hungry again.

“Hey Doc, you’ll never…” he starts to say as he enters but stops himself when an idea pops into his head. Oh the look on his friends faces when he pulls out an entire six foot subway sandwich will be priceless.

So instead he says “So Doc, I’m ready to get going if you are.”

And with that, The Doctor, Ryan, Yas and Graham with his Jacket of Holding are heading off on another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> First Friend - Yasmin  
> Second Friend - Ryan  
> Third Friend - Grace  
> Fourth Friend - Graham
> 
> I'm dyslexic so any mistakes I apologise for.


End file.
